Anab 'Uosadee
by Chaos Rinis
Summary: The story of Anab 'Uosadee, one of many Sangheilies
1. Prelude

He could hear their screams, the death cries of those he had called ally. Anab 'Uosadee wasn't sure, but he thought it must be the Arbiter, a Sangheili like himself who had disgraced himself but giving another chance. 'Uosadee had a premonition, he had them from time to time, they had kept him alive and learned to trust them. He began his way towards the hanger of the Heretic base, he then stopped at a corner and carefully looked round, there he saw a Heretic Unggoy get it's methane tank sliced clean from it's back, making it suffocate. The assailant was unnoticeable at first but after it's attack, it slowly became visible, the Arbiter! The Arbiter seemed to be studying his surroundings and as he looked towards 'Uosadee, he retreated behind the corner to stay out of sight. The Arbiter lingered on for a while longer, but then left as his active camo activated. 'Uosadee made his way to the Heretic Base Hanger at this time."Where can I go?" He thought to himself, he had turned his back on the Covenant and now the Heretics, where could he go?" It doesn't matter, for now, survival should be my priority. " He says, activating active camo as he made his way to a Banshee and flew off.


	2. Chapter 1

After a while, 'Uosadee found himself on what was called "Delta Halo." He had just arrived after flying around aimlessly in the Banshee and had been forced to land on the Ring. It didn't take long before others appeared on the Ring World, the Covenant. He would either have to risk death when captured with the smallest possibility that he would be forgiven for his past affiliation with the Heretics. But then again He thought, maybe they don't know about my former colours. Maybe he could work his way back into the Covenant, but first he needed to rid himself of the white armour he was wearing and get the colour he wore when he served the Covenant. He managed to locate the armoury and used his active Camo to sneak in, but there was one thing he had not counted on. In the Armoury, there sat a Jiralhanae called Carvak, who had been told to issue and guard the armaments that were housed within. He knew about the Sangheili's camo, and so had trained himself to notice the distortion of the air it caused when looked at. He was dozing off slightly when he noticed the glimmer of the camo, and so without a single word, lunged forward, picked the Sangheili up by his neck and holding it up against the 'Uosadee was caught completely off-guard by the sudden approach of the Jiralhanae. He would admit that, over the Uoggoys and the Mgalekgolos, they were a good replacement for his people, but he would never admit under any circumstances that they would prove more useful to the Covenant." What do you think your doing, sneaking around in that Heretic Armour, you wanting to die?" Says the Armourer. 'Uosadee didn't like his situation, but then he thought of something."I had been forced to join those infidel Heretics, and knew I would be killed on sight." He lied, hoping that it would thought sincere. The Jiralhane thought about it for a moment, and then let him down."A likely story, what is your name, Sangheili?" He asks, 'Uosadee had a thought of relief."I am Anab 'Uosadee" He answers. The Jiralhane went to a terminal and searched for Anab."Ahh, a commander, we've been losing a lot of those and we could use more." He says. A short while later. The Sangheili had changed from the white to the golden colour of a Covenant Commander. It had been way too long since he wore the glorious gold of a Commander, he remembered how had achieved the honour. It was during the battle at the Human occupied planet called Reach, two of his unit had been wounded and the rest were dead. He had carried them out of harm's way and started to pick off any human that dared wonder too closely. Strangely, none of the ones in the armour had shown up, 'Uosadee had always considered it a stroke of luck. But that was then, this was now." All suited up, now take your pick of weapons and get out there." Said Carvak. 'Uosadee took a few Plasma Grenades, a pair of Plasma Rifles, a Beam Rifle and what was considered the signature weapon of his race, an Energy Sword. As the Jiralhane Carvak had said, he took his leave at that point, preparing for further battles against the humans.


End file.
